1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weft picking system of a loom, and more particularly to the system of the type wherein a plurality of weft yarns of different types are selectively picked particularly for the purpose of multiple color weaving and a method of operating the same system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a weft picking system of the type wherein a predetermined weft yarn is selected from a plurality of weft yarns of different types, particularly colors, to be picked, measuring out a weft length to be required for one pick of the weft yarn has been hitherto achieved, for example, by winding up the weft yarn around a stationary drum by means of a weft winding-guide arm which rotates several times and stops. In this case, the weft winding-guide arm is so operated that the rotational speed thereof abruptly rises for rotation and abruptly falls to stop. As a result, the weft yarn is subjected to an abrupt change in tension and weft yarn cutting occurs, particularly in the case where a cotton yarn is used as the weft yarn.